What it's like
by CarterMulligan
Summary: Cody can't deny it anymore, his love for Zack just keeps growing. But what will he do? Zack is straight, and has been all their lives. Or so he thinks... Story better than summary. M for lemons.
1. One day off

**OKAY so this is it, my REAL Suite Life fanfiction, since the other one was meant to be just a stupid little oneshot I guess. This one though…uh huh. It's different. Lemme know what you think so I may continue….**

**One day off**

Zack shivered, burying himself deeper in his parka, the heavy rain splashing against the pavement and making it damp and depressing. I sighed and pulled my hood up as well, following his example. This was our last year here in Boston, and next year when we joined Seven Seas High for our sophomore year we wouldn't have to deal with this shitty weather.

"You okay bud?" he muttered, only his eyes and adorable button nose visible under his layers of protection against the harsh winds. Yeah, I said adorable. I think my brothers adorable.

"I'm doing a lot better than you appear to be. You must be what, 89 degrees or so?" I asked, blatantly representing my disgust for the weather within my question.

He shrugged. "How the hell should I know how hot I am?" _Very, _I thought. He sighed and absentmindedly stomped down in a puddle. "I don't see why Mosby makes us wait out here for the bus. We're not twelve anymore."

"Exactly, you're not twelve, therefore you shouldn't have to complain about the weather, being sturdy fifteen year olds like yourselves," Mosby commented behind us. Zack groaned.

"Why are you watching us Mosby? Is this your way of teasing?" he growled, leaning against the bus sign. We were going to be late for school if it took any longer to get here!

"No. I've come to inform you that school has been cancelled, and-" We both ignored the rest of his sentence, hearing what we needed and acting on it. Rushing inside, Zack nearly knocked him over, and I balanced him carefully before chasing after my brother. Déjà vu ran through my mind when he ran into several other people on his way to the elevator, water droplets making the floor dark; his own trail. I chuckled and caught the elevator doors before they closed, sliding in with him.

I always had this fantasy of making out passionately for a few seconds in the elevator and stopping before the doors opened. I had read so many fantasies about twins like that online…about how our love was supposed to be the most powerful.

But how would they know?

How would they know what it feels like being a twin in love with your brother?

They don't

That's the thing.

But it's still interesting to read.

"So why do you think they gave us today off?" I asked randomly, staring at the buttons glowing on the wall as we rose. He looked at me, and his eyes said _really?_

"Why else dude? You know, you've been acting weird lately."  
>"No I mean it's not like them to give us a day off just because of some rain," I defended.<p>

He shrugged it off, stepping out and shedding his parka as we reached our door. He unlocked it with his master key and I followed him inside our temporary home, glad for the day off. It would give me time to think about my predicament.

"Wanna play Medieval Quest?"He suggested, handing me a wand. I shook my head and headed towards the room.

"I'm just gunna study," I say. He grunts in disapproval.

"What's been up with you lately? You never wanna play, you never wanna talk, you never wanna go out-," I cut him off.

"Yeah we get it, I never wanna do anything." But he just turned and pouted, starting his game. I sighed and entered my room, shaking my hair and searching for a towel. I found one in the laundry hamper, it was a little damp but it worked.

I fell onto my bed and ran my hands over my face. How could I deny it? I've watched my brother sleep and eat and masturbate my entire life. How could I possibly deny that I wanted to be a part of it all…?

I wanted to make love with him, and god I've had so many fantasies about it. I wanted to make him breakfast the morning after, to help him clean up the insane mess we made, to let him take me out on a formal date afterwards. I had it all planned out…the day and the life that would never be.

I always tell myself it could be worse. I could live in a different house. Go to another school. Live in another state. Instead I saw him every day and slept in the same room every night. I knew everything about him, and I knew that he would always love me in some way, whether it be the way I loved him or not.


	2. Two games to play

**So this is my second chapter I guess, I'm aiming to make it longer.**

**Also I wanted to know if you guys had any suggestions for me, like, characters or something. I mean I can come up with my own plot, but I mean some names would be helpful. (: Mmmk, read on. **

**Two games to play**

"Give me that wand," I instructed as I came up behind him. He smiled and paused the game, giving me the spare wand.

"Turn it on," he says. I click the bottom and a green light flashes on the tip and I chuckle. What a dork he is for still playing this game in high school.

"How long have you been playing this again? Since fifth grade?" I laughed and pointed it towards the wii, ignoring his scowl.

"Seventh, thank you very much. Now sit back while I kick your ass." I looked at him, knowing he was intent on the screen. Why was my brother so beautiful…?

"Codes? You ready?" he asked again. _I guess I must've drifted off into another daydream._

"Oh, yeah," I responded, clicking play and immediately slicing Zack's characters head off. His mouth was hung open.

"It seems I've taught you well, younger brother," he muttered with a Chinese accent. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, I have the superior intellect," I challenged.

"We'll see." And then we were playing.

We played for hours, the rain smacking against the windows and thunder booming in our ears. It wasn't until the lights started flickering that I started to get paranoid. Or at least, Zack said I was paranoid, I called it aware.

Not even two minutes later they flickered again, and lightening struck, then, just like that, it was dark.

"Told you dumbnut," I growled, throwing the controller down.

"Fuck! What are we supposed to do now?" he flopped against the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. I loved when he did that, it revealed most of the beauty that radiated from his face. His mischievous eyes.

There was more lightning outside, lighting up the room temporarily. Our eyes adjusted soon enough though, and I was able to see every move he made.

"Wanna make a fire?" he suggested.

"With what, our fireplace that we don't have?" I put my hands on my hips, cocking my head to the side, immediately shifting positions realizing that was a gay thing to do. I hadn't yet told him I was gay, much less that I wanted _him. _That_ he _was the one that turned me.

"In the oven stupid."I recoiled from the name, I hated when he did that. It hurt more than it was intended to. But naturally I fought back.

"Not unless you wanna blow up, stupid." He was silent.

The door opened and we both jumped.

"You boys okay in here?" Mr. Mosby asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, do you know when the power will be back on? Is it out in the entire hotel?" I wondered, leaning against the counter.

"I'm afraid so, and Arwin is at his mother's new home in New Hampshire for the weekend so we're completely helpless!" Zack groaned and sauntered off to our room.

"I'm going back to bed then," he grumbled.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, because of hotel regulations we're all ordered to stay in the lobby until the storm subsides," Mosby ordered, shooing me out the door and going to get Zack.

I leaned against the wall, just glad to be out of school and with my love, my brother_. He's your brother Cody, that's never going to change, and neither are the laws of nature. _

"Come now, downstairs," Mosby instructed, locking our door behind him and shoving a reluctant Zack into the elevator.

Zack was so gorgeous while he slept, his hair always falling at the right angle, his mouth hung slightly open, his breath light and even. He was a picture of peace, and the glow of the fire radiating onto his peachy skin was gorgeous.

We were in the dining room, by the fire near. Most of the other guests were through the archway over there into the lobby. But I had followed Zack in here, pretending to be asleep with him.

I could hear the soft chatter about twenty feet away, and occasionally a child or two would come running through here, giggling.

I looked down at Zack again, stroking his face, brushing the hair gently out of his eyes and pressing my lips to his temple, unable to fight the urge to keep myself away from him. I steered clear of his lips though, I couldn't risk it. I simply couldn't.

"I love you Zack, you already know that though," I started, my voice as low as a whisper. "I've always loved you, and you've always loved me. But it's different now. I'm in love with you, and I wanna be with you." I didn't know why I was saying these things, but they've been built up inside long enough. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with you, and I wanna be with you, forever." Finally it was out, there.

Zack was silent, snoring lightly and his eyes unmoving. Of course he wasn't supposed to hear me, but at least now I had said it. Now he'd heard me, but when he woke he would've just assumed it a dream.

"Truth or dare," Maddie says. We were still in the dining room by the fire, but London and Maddie were playing truth or dare with us. It's been about three hours since Mosby said we couldn't be in the apartment.

"Ugh, truth," Zack mumbled, and I knew he said that because he was too comfortable to get up.

"Okay, when was the last time you jacked off with Cody in the room?" Maddie chuckled, and Zack just froze for a minute, looking at me. I laughed looking down, knowing that his answer to that was just last night. But would he _say _that? Well, if he didn't I would just call him out on it anyway.

"Why would I jack off with Cody in the room?" he stalled nervously.

"Come on Zack just tell 'em." I urged.

"Wait, so, you know…?" he asked, fear in his eyes. I nodded.

"Duh." He was quiet.

"Come on, tell us!" London squeaked.

He groaned and looked down, his pale cheeks flaming. "Before Mosby came up to get us, after the lights went out," he said. I was shocked, how could I have not noticed? It was only about a ten minute time span…but how…

It doesn't seem to make sense.

Zack looked terrified of my confusion, and I could see him start to panic.

"I thought you knew!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you did last night! Not that you did while you _knew _I was awake," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. Honestly, the only thing that I felt was disappointment that I hadn't seen him. I had never actually seen him pleasure himself openly, just softly, under the covers. Not that he knew that.

"You're sneaky!" London pointed at his face with a giggle. "Wait," she stopped, "what is jooking off?" she looked to Maddie.

"I'll tell you when you're older London," Maddie replied, putting her hand on London's shoulder. We were all silent for a minute.

"Okay, new subject," Maddie suggested. Zack looked at me apologetically. I knew he felt either terrible or so embarrassed it must hurt.

"My turn," I offered, hoping to say something more embarrassing about myself so that the eyes would leave my brother.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Maddie asked.

"Truth," I responded quickly.

"Okay… when was the last time you kissed someone?" she asked, honestly curious. I sighed, kind of happy that I had a more embarrassing answer than Zack, but it also involved my brother.

"Like, an hour and half ago," I said. Zacks eyes widened.

"Who!" they all exclaimed, leaning forward slightly. I smiled; glad to have directed their attention somewhere else.

"Not telling," I say. They groaned in disapproval.

"Why not," asks Zack. I look at him. I look at him like he should already know this. But he couldn't already know.

I regret it though, because as I look away I saw the realization in his eyes. _Fuck!_

"I sometimes wish I could kiss someone," Zack says, his eyes not leaving my face. And I could feel him burning a hole there. God damn it, I can't shake the thought of pressing my lips tenderly to his. Why…why doesn't it have to be like this? "I mean, I could probably kiss anyone I wanted," he laughed, finally looking away. I sighed with relief, but the butterflies in my stomach ceased to slow. "But sometimes I just want…passion. Love, you know?" he said, and I could tell Maddie was a bit stunned at his sudden maturity. I wasn't though; I always knew he would make an amazing lover; to a girl.

"I understand the feeling," Maddie says, putting her hands in her lap.

"Right? Just that…want, of wanting to crawl into bed and have someone in your arms," he continued. The butterflies were on fire, and I prayed that an erection wouldn't come of it. But he went on, "it's like I'll die if I don't feel those lips," he trailed off, and I stood, hurriedly rushing out the door.

"Cody, where are you going?" Maddie yelled after me.

"Hungry!" I replied before I was in the lobby, panting and rubbing my face, my heart pounding against my ribcage. Oh god Zack, why do you do this to me…


	3. Three days of passion

**So here's chapter three! HOORAY!**

**Yeah it's not that exciting. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to point out that the chapter number also corresponds with the chapter name, they kind mix together, if you hadn't noticed that already…..**

**Anyway, read on…**

**Three days of passion**

"Your food, Mr. Martin," Mosby said, setting my pizza down on the table in front of me. I wasn't able to take my eyes off of the candle flickering in front of me. What an eventful day already, and it was still only ten in the morning on a Friday. Tomorrow and the day after that was the weekend and I would have to be with Zack the entire time…how awkward is _that_ going to be…

"Thanks," I replied monotonically, plucking the pepperoni off and chewing on the pieces.

"Something on your mind?" He sat down, his expression concerned.

"Other than the fact that this is three bucks and that money is upstairs," I muttered. He shrugged.

"Tell you what," he began, "you tell me what's on your mind and it's on the house." I smiled at him, thankful. He was nice, when he wanted to be.

Most of the other guests had retreated back to their rooms, now that we were allowed to. Zack was one of those guests, and I took advantage of that fact to escape back into the dining room and eat. I sighed and looked up at Mosby. I realized that, despite our rivalry, he's been nothing but good to us.

"I'm in love with my brother, Mr. Mosby," I confessed, taking a bite out of my pizza. I knew he would be accepting, and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. But still, I felt uneasy saying it out loud.

He raised his eyebrows for a moment, pursing his lips.

"I see. It makes sense now," he said, nodding, his back erect, and his whole attire rather clean. Just like he usually was.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you expected I would say that?" I asked, eating some more, suddenly hungry. He looked down and smiled softly.

"Of course Cody. What else would you say that has you so down?" His familiar voice made me smile. I felt bad for all of the bad times we've caused him here at the hotel.

"How obvious is it?" I wondered, finishing my food and pushing my plate away. I leaned back against the chair and took a sip of my Sprite. I loved the bubbly-lemony taste, any other soda just tasted like fizz to me. Sprite was the only one I cared for.

"Not very, I mean I've had suspicions about you, but I've always been dubious." I knew that look, that look on his face that he always wore when he was about to say something wise. "But, in my opinion, I always thought Zack would be the one to crack first." Now, _that _was surprising.

"What do you mean 'crack first'?" I questioned.

"Please Cody, you can't honestly be down because you think he doesn't love you too," he says, taking his pocket hankie out and wiping it across my cheek, the silky magenta threads soaked up the tears I hadn't realized spilled over.

"Why would he!" I say, "we're _brothers _Mr. Mosby, it's so wrong!"

"Says who!" He exclaims, sitting back and handing the hankie to me so that I can wipe the oncoming tears off myself.

"Everyone," I whisper.

"Well who else knows?" he asks, gesturing for Maddie to come over from her desk. "Oh Maddie could you fetch us a new candle? I believe this one's burning out."

"Nobody," I tell him after Maddie nods and leaves, rubbing my shoulder affectionately first. "Only you know, but Zack…he just…," I trail off and cry into the hankie, a lump rising in my throat. This wouldn't be the first time I cried over Zack, knowing he would never love me the same way, but it would be the first time I sobbed over it. It just hurt me. More than anything could hurt me. Mr. Mosby leaned forward and hugged me, letting me cry into his shoulder.

"Cody!" I heard that voice coming from the elevator, as soon as that familiar ding sounded its arrival on this floor. I heard the concern in Zacks voice as he rushed over to where I was, and I quickly tried to contain myself, and I was successful until he stood in front of me, his eyes and his face and his lips and…just him…it made me cry harder. Why was the world doing this to me! "What's going on, what happened to him Mosby?" he asked hurriedly, sitting down in the chair next to me and hugging me tightly, making everything a thousand times worse. I couldn't keep doing this. I had to tell him.

"Zack-," Mr. Mosby started.

"It's okay," I say to him. He nods to me.

"Come on Codes, let's get you upstairs. Can we borrow a candle?" Zack asks. Mr. Mosby nods and gives him the one that Maddie had brought us. He no longer needed it seeing as we weren't staying at that table anymore.

I catch Mr. Mosby's eyes and he gives me a gentle and encouraging smile. I take it, knowing that's as good as it gets.

Zacks arm around my shoulders is soothing and yet it still terrified me at the same time. What was he going to say once he found out…?

"Zack," I murmured reluctantly, "could you let go?" I whispered, shrugging out of his touch as he escorted me into the elevator. It was the last thing I wanted, and it killed me to shy away from his touch when god knows that it was the only thing I wanted on this earth.

"Why Codes?" he whispered back as the door closed. "Why are you doing this? It's like whatever I do I can't just be close to you anymore…do you…are you upset with me…did I do something wrong?" I could hear the pain in his voice; I could hear the tears coming from him too. Oh god…

"No! No Zack it's not your fault," I defended, turning towards him. Not a good idea. More tears streamed down my cheeks and another tremor ripped through my chest, causing me to cry out again. I had to look away.

His warm arms were around me again. This time I didn't fight it, and I hugged him back, just starting to fall into his hold when the elevator doors opened. I quickly released him and hurried to our door, waiting for him to open it. As I caught a look at his face I saw the glistening in his eyes. He was trying not to cry. I wiped my cheeks and forced myself to stop until I was safely in our room.

Once the door was open I bolted for it, only to be jerked back by my arm.

"You have to tell me what's going on," Zack ordered. "Did someone hurt you?" he pushed.

"No, it's nothing, I'll be fine," I lied, the sobs subsiding for now but the tears still wet on my cheeks. I tried to wipe them off but Zack pulled my wrists away, looking at me, at my eyes, as if searching for something.

"I'm your brother Cody, and I love you, and I need to know what's hurting you so that I can fix it," he says in a low tone, his tears finally falling down his cheeks softly. He hasn't yet released my wrists and I reach forward slightly, pushing the hair out of his face so that I can see his beauty.

"You just can't know," I say, trying to free myself from his grip again. "Let me go Zack," I fight.

"I can't Cody! Why can't you say it? Just say it!" He pleads, reaching for my shoulders instead, finding better purchase there. I struggle though, knowing that if I made it to the room I could lock it, keep him out, and think of a way to get myself out of this.

"Zack! Let me go!" I shout, not caring who hears for the moment. It's hard to see with only one candle lit in the room, and I almost stumble over the couch as I push my way to our room. He still has a good hold on my shoulders, and he's never tried this hard before to do anything. It's…different. But why? Why was he trying now? Normally he would've just let me escape and cry in peace.

His grip on my shoulders was painful, and his nails dug into my shirt as he jerked me around to face him. His lips crushed mine and with the force of the impact we both fell backwards, his strength pinning me against the wall slightly as the crumbled towards the floor until he was straddling my lap, our breath uneven and jagged, and hearts pounding. Thank you, universe, for this moment. Whether it be a dream or not, I'm grateful.


	4. Three days of passion continued

**So lemme know if I'm moving too fast…I wanted to wait longer for this…..but I just can't ;P **

**So, yeah, AND, I wanna thank you guys for the feedback! Without it I probably wouldn't be as inspired to write as fast hahahhahaha…..**

**Anyway…READ ON… 0.O**

**Three days of passion continued**

"Zack…," I groaned, his palm moist and firm against my crotch. I would've never expected this from my life. An hour ago my brother was just my brother, now here he was about to become my lover. "We should stop," I whisper, pushing him back slightly only for him to kiss me again. Everything inside me is turning, twisting, in a hot sticky movement telling me to keep going.

We were in our room, on my bed, the only candle shining next to us on the table.

"We should," he responds between kisses, "but we aren't going to," he concludes, twining his fingers with mine, rubbing himself against me.

"Zack, do you love me?" I gasp, forcing myself to say it before I lost my virginity.

He pressed himself against me harder, his warm body causing me to melt into his touch.

"Of course I do," he says, smiling lovingly. "I always have." I sighed, and cupped his face in my hands, and Zack slides down slightly so he's lying next to me instead of straddling me.

"I love to you too," I say, unable to say anything else. He tackles me again, holding me down and hovering over me, showering me with kisses, violently digging his nails into my chest underneath my shirt. The undying need to have him and make love with him erupts from the lost years.

His tongue runs along my lips, and we dive into each other's mouths, tasting, memorizing. My brother tasted just like I'd always imagined, and I had the hardest time getting over the fact that I'd been wrong and he loved me too.

Before I knew it he was kissing down my neck. I'd read enough to know what was happening. I trembled, aching for his touch, more of it, harder…

Then my shirt was off, and so was his, the soft fabric sliding off easily, quickly.

"Can I Codes?" Zack asks, his fingers curled around the waistband of my jeans. I nod, eager yet still nervous. Then they're off, and all I feel is relief, the stress that the jeans had made on my erection was gone, and for that I was thankful. But when I felt the cool air on my now fully naked body, that's when I started to get scared.

"Zack, be careful!" I cry, touching his face. There's a look of ease in his eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he smiles, kissing my bellybutton. I nod, my confidence level rising again. It was Zack, my older brother, my love. I could do it.

His face was directly above my penis, and I twisted my fingers in his beautifully soft golden hair. His warm breath gliding over me gently and I felt the wetness of his tongue exploring my length.

"Zacky," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut momentarily before, readjusting myself slightly, running my fingers through his hair.

He was teasing me, licking me up and down, running his tongue from the base all the way up to the tip, which he nipped and nibbled at playfully. All the while stroking and pleasuring me in indescribable ways. Oh god I loved him. "That feels so good Zack," I whispered, leaning down as far as I could to kiss his forehead, "moreee…" and he gave me more. He made me wet, his lips forming a tight hold around me as he started to suck, bobbing his head up and down slowly. He was moving at a steady pace; now knowing exactly how far it would be easiest, which was just over halfway down.

He pulled back and just starting sucking on the head, running his tongue along every millimeter, catching pre-come through the slit. I leaned my head back and moaned in the euphoria, tightening my fingers in his hair. He used his hands to stroke what wasn't in his mouth. "Yes," I groaned, "yes!" Oh god, it couldn't get any better. My first orgasm, and I was about to have it in Zacks mouth. Would he choke? Would he be upset or mad? I should probably warn him…but…it just feels so good. I moaned again, louder, holding him, pushing myself into the warm wet cavern that harbored my pleasure. My heart was pounding wildly already, and I was vaguely aware of my hair sticking to my forehead as sweat poured down my body, overwhelming me as quickly as the pleasure overwhelmed me.

He moaned, sending fast strong vibrations throughout my member, and I felt as if hot honey were flooding my insides. I cried his name out, and I could tell that it pleased him to hear it. He pushed me deeper into his mouth, still using his hands on me as well, rubbing as he pulled off and went back in. I felt it as I slid further back, into his throat, he was moaning again. I couldn't take it anymore, and I didn't have much of a warning. Or maybe I did, but because lack of experience I hadn't recognized it.

I gasped, "I'm coming, Zack!" and he knew it too. "ZACK!" He pulled back at exactly the right second and started to jerk me faster than I would've thought possible, crushing his lips against mine in a passionate loving kiss. I wanted to kiss longer but the pleasure was too intense, my orgasm rocked my entire body and I was nearly screaming his name. There was so much pleasure, so much heat, my heart was pounding and I thrashed around wildly beneath him, writhing from the intensity of the ecstasy. He held me tightly, still stroking me firmly and I buried my head in his chest and neck, riding it out and wallowing in the joys of my climax and my beautiful brother.

I subsided from gasps and screams to whimpers and moans. When it was over, my heart was nearly out of control, and I was damp with sweat. It wasn't until Zack kissed my cheek that I remembered where I was. I had let myself slip away into a world of pleasure momentarily. But I was back now.

"Zack," I started, kissing him gently. I will never get enough of this love. He moaned into my mouth and rolled on top of me gently, letting us fit together as perfectly as puzzle pieces.

"Did I do good? It was my first time doing anything like that," he smiles, and I can't help but smile too, out of breath.

"Of course! I've never felt anything so…," I trailed off.

"Amazing?" he concluded, pressing his lips against my neck. I shivered beneath the touch, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. I simply could not adapt to the feeling of Zack moving on top of me. I'd never had anyone on top of me and kiss my neck, and for everything to happen so suddenly…well I couldn't says I didn't love it. Scary, but thrilling.

So I pushed him back and pressed my lips against his. He wantspassion, he's gunna get it.


	5. Four simple words

**Sorry…I know you guys liked being spoiled with updates….but I had no time….It's Christmas lol. Or at least it was, it's not anymore so that's why I'm writing. x) Read on. **

**Four simple words**

"When?" I wondered. Zack smiled, holding my hand. We were lying together, the candlelight still lighting up the room. Normally I would've wanted to be naked in his arms forever, but naked side by side was good enough. We needed our breathing space, and with shoulders and fingers gently touching we were satisfied. No we'd not yet made love completely; I wasn't ready for that yet, but baby steps.

"Since we were fourteen. How about you?" He questioned in return.

"Since as long as I can remember…," I say.

"Well, I don't know how long I've been attracted to men, but I know I've always loved you," he says, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow, his head on his palm.

"Why did we wait so long?" I wonder. Well, I have my reasons. But what are his?

"I didn't think you'd reciprocate," he tells me.

"Wow, big word for Zack Martin. Are you sure you're using it correctly?" I joke, trying to hide my guilt. My guilt for being so stupid; he'd stolen my reason! But seriously, what are the chances of him loving me too? It's a one in a lifetime thing happening here…I really hope we don't screw it up.

"I don't know, am I?"

I looked at him. I couldn't help but let my mind and body tell me what to do, and then I leaning into him, kissing his moist lips.

"I love you Zack," I sighed, and he held my face in his hands, moving them into my hair.

"I love you too," he smiled.

Ah, those four words set me free in ways I can't describe.

***Flashback, yey, 12 yrs***

"Hurry up Zack!" I chimed, taking my brothers hand and yanking him into the vent. If Maddie saw us we'd be dead, and not only that, but _grounded_.

"It's hot up here!" he complained. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"I wonder why."

We made our way through the shaft, our bodies cramming together uncomfortably as we made our escape.

"Next time can we take the laundry chute?" he grumbles, his elbows bumping against the side, his hands slipping from the sweat. He was right, it _was _hot!

"That's a promise," I say, holding out my pinkie.

He looks at me like I'd just walked out of our room dressed as a flower girl.

"Dude, I don't do that anymore," he mutters, crawling ahead of me. I was hurt and rejected that my brother was obviously cooler than me; I mean I knew it already, but did he have to rub it in?

Instead of pouting I sucked it up and followed him around another corner, the think metal walls encasing me, encasing the heat. I could feel the sweat running down my face, sneakily. There was an erection in my jeans. '_What the heck!' _I think, unable to comprehend knowing that I would get an erection in a hot sticky air vent. And with _Zack! _This would be the third time today…I hate puberty. My body acts funny whenever I'm around Zack, and he's mean to me, so why does it have to be him? Why my brother? Maybe it'll go away…

"Are you coming?" he asks, facing me and pointing down a narrow passageway. I look at him, his round baby face was a light shade of pink and apricot, his cheeks flushed and hair a burnt honey, sticking to his forehead with the perspiration this vent caused on our skin. It throbbed in my jeans. I closed my eyes and groaned in discomfort. He looked at me funny, "you okay?" he says, drawing out the word 'okay' hesitantly. I just keep my eyes closed, doing anything to try to get it to go down. "Codes," he says, annoyed. "Cody are you coming!" he yelled, and I shook my head, startled.

***present!***

"Are you coming Codes?" Zack groaned, his face moist like it had been in my random flashback. Why had I thought of that _now, _as we…well I can't really describe what we were doing. It wasn't until I was gasping that I realized he was right, I was coming. For the second time tonight, and god it was amazing. "That's it Codes…feel me on you," he whispers, tenderly nipping at my neck and grinding his crotch down into mine with haste and urgency. The feel of his wet member rubbing against mine was too much to bear and once I had started climaxing I couldn't stop.

"Zacky." I was moaning, keeping my hands in his hair and my legs around his waist to hang onto him, my lips against his as it started to die down. But he just kept grinding, rubbing, feeling, touching, and whispering loving and sexy words in my ear.

"That's it Codes," he whispers before I finally was done, the last of the whimpers pouring out softer and softer. He smiled warmly and kissed me. I looked at his face, at how sweaty he was, and remembered how sweaty he was in the vent. But why the vent? He'd been sweaty plenty of other times. I sighed it off and regained my breathing, my penis becoming flaccid, no longer throbbing with need. Zacks on the other hand…Jesus Christ.

"You're not done yet, now relax," I say, pushing him onto his back and stroking as well as I knew how. I had to position myself carefully, knowing that I couldn't do it unless I was next to him, like I was practically touching myself. He smiled encouragingly, but to me it was just saying _you're taking too long. _

So I rubbed harder, and kissed more, passionately, intimately.

"Come, Zack, come for your brother," I whisper in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. His breathing rate increases and I can hear his heart beat faster.

"Codes… Oh god, I'm gunna… Codes!" he whimpers, squeezing his eyes then opening them to look at me, saying _I love you_. Then he throws his head back and grips the sheets, his legs curling up and stomach tightening. "Cody!"

I can see his hands shaking and the muscles underneath his skin were trembling tremendously, and I could feel the pleasure radiate off of him as he shot his seed onto his stomach, crying in ecstasy that was written all over his face. I grinned, pressing my lips against his and held him close.

"Sleep?" I suggest, ready to get to sleep so that we can wake up and start a whole new day together.

"Will you make me breakfast in the morning?" he asks, his breath still coming in pants, his eyes and tone happy. Really happy. I haven't heard him this happy in years.

"Pancakes and bacon," I say. His favorite. Then I get up and go into the bathroom, telling him not to touch his stomach. When I come back I realize he hasn't moved. He looked at me, eyeing the towel. After cleaning him up and myself, we crawl into bed together, but not before locking the door first. Who knows what kind of trouble we could get into if Mom found us sleeping in each other's arms, naked?


	6. Bacon is seduction

**So the corresponding with the number of the chapter to the name of the chapter was cute in the beginning…but it's about to get real difficult. So that idea is now gone. Prepare for new chapter-name-ideas! Read on. **

Zack was warm, and his scent was familiar as we cuddled in bed together. He fell asleep first, and his light snoring made his breath warm in my ear. He held me tightly, and we fell asleep that way.

"Do I smell bacon?" Zack came out of the room rubbing his eyes, following his nose as usual.

"Maybe," I said, smiling at him and his disheveled look. It wasn't because he'd just slept, but because he'd just put clothes on, seeing as we slept naked last night. He came up behind me and tugged playfully at the strings of my apron. "Don't mess!" I snap, hitting him with the spatula. He took the plate I'd given him with a chuckle and set it at the table, pecking my cheek before running off to the bathroom.

"Gunna get ready!" he informs before shutting the door. I smiled to myself and hung my apron on the hook, setting my own plate at the table.

"Did Zack just kiss you?" Mom asked groggily. I laughed nervously.

"He just likes bacon, you know how that goes."

"That's true." She yawned and rolled over on her pull-out-couch-bed, running her fingers through her spiky brown hair. "Did you make me some?" she asks, eying the food.

"Of course I did." I gesture to the counter with my fork. She hopped out of bed and ruffled my hair.

"That's my boy!"

"Say what?" Zack says randomly as he joins us at the table, looking cleaner than before. I look at him, a small smile on my face as I think back to what happened last night. This was going to be it, our first day together, as a couple!

"She was just telling me how much she loves me," I shrug, watching Zack drown his pancakes in maple syrup. "You're suffocating them Zack!"

"I like them suffocated." He smiles at me and winks as my mother pours the milk at the counter. I blush and look down, leave it to Zack to be all flirty.

"What are you boys doing today?" she asks as she returns.

"That depends, what are _you _doing?" he asks mischievously. My jaw almost dropped, but I then realized that was something he would've asked anyway.

"Well I need to get to the market later, and I have a show tonight at ten…," she trails off, thinking.

"They're making you work tonight? It's Saturday, that's not right," I say, starting on my bacon.

"Well apparently there's another convention tonight, something about people with red hair." She rolls her eyes.

"A ginger convention, that's so lame," Zack laughs, syrup dripping off his lip.

"Zack, clean off your face," I scold, and he grabs the napkin.

"What time are you going to the market?" I wonder.

"Around ten or so, why?"

"Just wondering." _Because the minute you leave Zack won't know what hit him. _

The door closed and our mother was gone, off to her show for the rest of the night. I would've gone back to our room where I knew Zack was and just thrown myself at him, but I was exhausted. I couldn't find it in myself to be lustful of Zack tonight. Though I couldn't believe I actually had the opportunity in the first place. I just hoped he would love me forever, so that I had a chance of getting used to this. Being my brothers lover.

"Zack," I say as I get to our room.

"Hmm?" he responds. He's sprawled out across my bed, and he looks up at me, his hair messy over his eyes and grin on his face. "Join me?" he asks. I smile and turn the lights off, getting into the bed with him as he pulls me into his arms.

"Let's make love," he whispers, running his hands up my shirt. Chills run up my spine and I gulp.

"It's only our second night…," I react, holding his arm hesitantly.

"No, it's our millionth. We've been together for fifteen years Cody," he says, smiling and kissing me. I wait for him to stop but he doesn't and I have to pull away.

"I'm still getting used to the idea, you know I'm not…"

"Physical? Yes you are! Were you there last night?" he teases, trying to kiss me again.

"Zack stop," I say, holding his face. "I love you but I'm not ready to lose my virginity," I say. If he really loves me he'll understand. He's my brother, it can't always be about sex. He's silent for a few moments, and he looks disappointed.

"That's okay, I should've known," he says quietly, letting his hands drop to my waist. "I won't pressure you anymore ok?" I nodded. "Please tell me I can kiss you?"

"Of course baby," I respond, the nickname tingling on my lips.

"Wow," he laughs. "'Baby', what are you a girl?" he jokes in his childish Zack ways.

"You know what, you _can't _kiss me, loser," I turn away and face the other direction. "Outta my bed!" I say, glad that I finally have something against him. He wants me, he can't have me if he's gunna be mean to me. He simply wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck, his body curving against mine tenderly.

"Cody, you're too sensitive." He sighs and moves closer, pressing himself against me tighter. That's when I felt it, his boner was pressing against my butt.

"Shit!" I jumped away and nearly fell off the bed; I had to cling to Zack to keep from falling to the floor.

"What!" he responded, pulling me up and pulling me into his arms again.

"Why do you keep trying to hug me?" I shoved him away, pouting.

"Because I love you," he answers, his tone sincere, almost as sincere as his eyes. "Do you want me to get back to my own bed?" he asks, running a hand across my stomach, under my shirt. I trembled and he got closer and closer to my pants line, and my body melted into goo, my pants getting tighter. _Shit…_

"You're making me hard Zack," I whispered as his face got closer, want suddenly overwhelming me.

"I know," he responded in the same hushed tone before pressing his lips against mine and sliding his hand in my pants smoothly. I didn't have time to gasp from surprise, because I was too busy gasping from the pleasure. He was rubbing quickly, his fingers tight and smooth, rehearsed. Of course, he'd had plenty of time to practice.

"Zack!" I moan, clinging to him.

"Cody, don't fight it," he says against my lips, kissing me harder and harder. I wasn't amazed at how much passion he was able to incorporate in this, not just a handjob but love.

But he was going too fast, I was close already, and I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten.

"Zacky…you're making me…" he wouldn't stop kissing me, moving his hand faster along my still growing length. I whimpered into his lips, unable to kiss any longer because the pleasure was escaping through my mouth. "Zackyy! God, stop, I'm coming!" I don't think I had ever cried this loudly before, but Zack had made me come in two minutes flat. The coil in my stomach released and my seed dirtied the inside of my jeans, Zacks lips covering mine and keeping me from waking the entire hotel with my whimpers.

As soon as it had begun it was over, the only difference being the fact that sweat was making my hair stick to my forehead, and I needed to change my pants.

"By the time I'm twenty, if you keep giving sexual favors like this, I'll have _such _a low sperm count," I panted, rubbing his face affectionately. "I need a shower."


	7. In the middle of the night

I know I have school in the morning and yet I couldn't find it in myself to sleep. My mind was buzzing with excitement. In one weekend my entire life flipped completely upside down. Or maybe it's right side up, this was the better side, after all. I was so in love and he loved me too even though this was incest.

I turned and hugged him tightly, his back to me and my arms wrapped around him. He stirred slightly and held my fingers against his stomach, sighing with content. This just felt so right, so warm. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and his hair tickled my face. I held him tighter, needing him closer, as close as he can be, sliding my hands under his shirt. His skin was flaming. He hissed.

"Cody, you're freezing," he complained groggily.

"Deal," I snapped, kissing his neck despite the tone of my voice. He just breathed and readjusted himself, turning around to hold me. I let myself be held, I liked being in his arms. It was all I had ever thought about when I wasn't.

"So did I do a good job?" he questions, eyes still closed, whispering into my ear.

"Good job with what?" I ask.

"Everything…just so far what we've done…sexually," he shrugs. That was when I thought again that this was Zack, and he was my brother. I'd known him forever and he's acting like a completely different person now that we've reached this level.

"Why have you always teased me so much?" I wonder absentmindedly.

"Teased you how?"

"Like…being mean to me and stuff," I tell him, pulling back to look at his face. He's so familiar…so…Zack.

"You're my brother, it's my job," he laughs, kissing me softly.

"It's not your job to make me orgasm every opportunity you get, either. Some brothers are nice to each other even when they aren't sleeping together," I sit up and rub my eyes, glancing at the clock while he falls back against the pillows tiredly. It's one in the morning, and Mom is finally in bed. We locked the door though, just in case.

"It's late," he whispers. "Why are you asking all of this now?"

"Because you changed when this all happened, like everything before was an act or something." I look across the room, where my bed was, lonely and empty. I felt bad for neglecting it. It needed to be loved, or given away so someone else could love it if I wasn't going to. The old days, when I'd watch Zack jerk off from over there…or the days where we'd do it together simultaneously, open about each other's presence and actions but never verbally acknowledging it.

"I've always loved you, but with the way we acted at night, when no one was looking, it made me realize there was something more. I had a hard time accepting that so I toned it out with negative energy," he says, voice tired, and as I looked down at him he has his arm laid out across his forehead, hair sticking in all directions, exhausted but playful light eyes gazing up at me.

"You got smarter too," I raise my eyebrows. "Don't think I haven't noticed your vocabulary growing," I tell him, hesitantly face towards him and rubbing his chest over his t-shirt.

"I also got horny…er," he whispers seductively, taking my hand and bringing it down slowly. I sigh and look at him, and that playful look doesn't leave his face but he does let go of my hand as it reaches his bellybutton. He wasn't asking that of me right now though, because there was no bulge in his pants. He does lean up to kiss me, though, and I can't help but let myself fall into it. So many nights of desire built up to these many releases.

After a few moments of kissing like this, growing more passionate with every moment, I realize where my hand still is.

I let it rest on his crotch, knowing of course Zacks arousal would be hardened and throbbing. He pulled back, panting slightly, looking at me with curiosity and lust. His eyes are clouded over with desire and I suddenly understood what it was he was doing to me. He knew where this was all going when he put his hand there. Of course I could've moved it, but he knew it would turn me on and I wouldn't.

"Wanna?" he questions, grinning that cocky smile.

"Wanna what?" I snort. "Fuck you?"

He frowns, placing his hand over mine and squeezing my fingers. "No, wanna get each other off real quick, out of _loveeee,"_ he teases, pressing his lips against mine passionately, pulling me closer. He was making this irresistible.

"Twice in one night?" I murmur, trying to pull away for a breath. He's panting my name though, and he knows that he's so sexy it's hard for me to resist. Every time he pulled this stunt my dick would turn into a magnet, begging for him. The feeling traveled through my whole body until I was on top of him, taking my clothes off, deciding to give up my fight and give into the craving I had for his lips, his cock...

His eyes widened as I took my place straddling his hips, grinding against him. He groaned a low guttural sound, eyes rolling back and hands falling onto my thighs.

"You're turning me on so fast Cody," he whispers under a jagged breath. I lean down and press my lips to his neck, creating a fiery trail of heated tenderness. I lift his shirt over his head and he opens his eyes again, looking up at me with pleading warmth. "I'm so hard for you," he tells me in the same tone. I chuckle, starting to recognize his horny voice, the voice I'm sure I'll hear on nights like this, the low husky voice that suggests his thoughts are dirty and errotic.

"Slow down porn star," I laugh softly, stroking his face and kissing his lips again. We fall under the screen, lost from the rest of the world and trapped in our own. Everything but each other is hazy.

"Slow down with what?" he says as I remove myself from him so we could struggle to remove our pants. "You're the one that attacked me," his tone is innocent, cocky, but still smug.

"The language," is all I say.

"You don't like the way I talk to you?" he asks as I find my way on top of him again, this time he licks his lips and pulls on my legs, grinding up against me. "You don't like hearing how hot this is?" he adds, letting his head fall back so he could look at me. Embarrassed and self conscious I readjust myself, laying on my back next to him. He moves this time and crawls between my legs, arousals touching. I gasp and he swallows it up, moving hard against me.

"I just-,"

"You have no idea how bad I wanna be inside you," he murmurs into my ear seductively, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh of my neck. I shudder and wrap my arms and legs around him, noticing how warm he is. I look at his face, feel his body.

"I guess you're gunna have to wait," I say.

"I guess, unless I asked you to suck me off," he shrugs, tone still playful. I was glad I hadn't disappointed him.

"I couldn't, mom would hear you, you're a screamer," I mutter, pulling him into a forceful kiss before he can respond. He bucks his hips into mine with velocity, he was rough, and normally it would startle me, but it excites me.

"Codes," he moans after a few minutes of doing this, which I think be just our new favorite thing. He was covered with a thin layer of sweat, and so was I. My body throbbed and ached for him, and for a moment I considered letting him take me…

But we were too close already. He had his face in my neck, moaning like he does. I breathed in and out jaggedly, trying not to moan too loudly.

"Harder," I instruct, taking advantage of my verbal abilities. He goes harder, and faster, and before I know it, he's shaking and his head whips back, eyes locking with mine as he breathing goes haywire.

"Cody," he starts moaning softly into my neck and releasing over us, and I can slightly feel the wetness forming around that area. He breaths in and out, cute pleasured sounds still coming out as he remembers what he just felt, and is still kind of feeling. He reaches down and starts to stroke me despite the mess he'd made.

I hold him tightly and throw my head back, bucking into his hand, it was so soft. He looks at me, watching my reactions to the things he does. But this wasn't experimental, this was quick. We both wanted sleep.

Soon he had me writhing in pleasure underneath him, dirtying his stomach with my seed.

When it was over he held my tightly in his arms, grabbing the already used towel off the floor and using it to wipe us clean.

"I'll try to stop teasing you," he murmurs as we get comfortable, clothes already replaced with clean ones.

"I appreciate it," I say with a smile.


End file.
